What she was
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: Uraraka Ochako was many things and he would be the only one to know. A list of things that made Uraraka Ochako stand out so much to Bakugou Katsuki, and how he doesn't understand why.


Uraraka Ochako was not _frail_.

She was many things; bubbly, bright, talkative-but _hell_ , weak wasn't one of them.

Did any of those idiots see the way she fought him during the sport's festival? Any of that at all? How she managed to force him to launch the strongest ass explosion he had ever did and nearly break his arm in process? How she didn't give up even after he thwarted her plan? She had tried to stand up and fight back, she was practically crawling on the ground and yet she still didn't give up.

Uraraka Ochako had guts. She wasn't weak, she wasn't breakable, she was the only girl whose name he bothered to learn, and Bakugou Katsuki hated useless information more than anyone.

That was why he couldn't understand why the crap would that sparky call her frail. She was anything but, and yet, people always seemed to look down on her.

He'd supposed it was because of her appearance, but that was still bullshit. Just because someone had a round face and puffy cheeks didn't mean they couldn't kick ass.

(He could relate on a certain level, he did have the look of a villain and strived to be a hero after all, but he'd rather die than ever admit it.)

But if he had told that bastard out loud, it would have meant that he had acknowledged her strength, and for some damn weird reason, it felt humiliating. Admitting that he thought she was strong meant that he had opened his heart to her to a certain degree, and revealing your emotions were the same as exposing your weakness. It was something that Bakugou Katsuki would never do even if he was sent to hell.

So he had settled for a minor grumble instead.

 **XXX**

Uraraka Ochako was strong.

When she had decided to go to Gunhead instead of a rescue hero's agency to learn _martial arts_ , Katsuki immediately knew that she had been affected by their fight more than she let anyone know. She didn't flat out say it, but it was hanging in the air, and he knew that everyone could understand why.

If she had trained her body more, increased her stamina and had some close combat moves on, she might have stood a better chance against him.

The fact that he was the one who set her off sent his heart ticking, if only for a little bit.

 **XXX**

"Bakugou-kun!"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"No need to be so rude, geez! I was just wondering..."

"The fuck is it, Uraraka?"

"…Please train with me after school!"

"…What."

"I don't mean everyday! Just on days when you're free is completely fine! I mean, I know you're probably busy and everything, but…Hey, where are you going?!"

"Gym Gamma, dumbass. You coming or what?"

"E-eh?! But don't you have to get permission to-"

"Was already planning on using it before you showed up, round face. Shut up and meet me there."

"…Okay! I gotta go change, so don't wait up!"

"Tch. Wasn't planning to."

 **XXX**

Uraraka Ochako was stubborn. As hell.

The time when they accidently ran into a villain attack at the mall was one example. It was a simple Saturday, he had gotten up early and went outside to train when he spotted her doing the same. They did their usual workout before she mentioned she needed to go to the mall because she ran out of rubbing alcohol and her wrist bands were getting worn out.

He had tagged along because he needed a new towel. He accidently burnt it during one of their training sessions.

It wasn't a date, he grumbled to himself countless times. He wasn't even so sure why he decided to go with her when he could have gone alone.

Then, the attack happened, and he was stuck with a bleeding Uraraka at the fountain after the police arrived.

"Dumbass!"

"I'm not going to apologize!"

"Fucking hell- you just got slashed up by a fucking knife-"

"I did not! I managed to pin her down before she got to me, and I gave you an opening!"

"Fuck, Uraraka! Stop moving you little shit!"

"Ow! Be a bit gentler, please? The rubbing alcohol stings…"

"It should, idiot. You nearly got stabbed in the chest, round face."

"…We got away though."

"Shut up."

 **XXX**

Uraraka Ochako was infuriating.

He didn't know what it was about her. He didn't understand a single thing.

Why did he feel like punching that stupid Deku whenever she smiled at him? Why did he feel like his chest was constricting when she looked at him with those burning eyes she first gave him during their fight? Why did he feel so riled up whenever she was around him?

He didn't know, and he didn't like it. Or rather, he'd tried not to. He was mortified and nearly smashed his head on the wall when he realized that he didn't hate these feelings as much as he should have, and he actually, kind of, sort of-

No. No. Emotions like that were a sign of weakness, and Bakugou Katsuki needed to be a man without any.

He ignored the way his heart squeezed when she smiled at him.

 **XXX**

But most of all, Uraraka Ochako was _unpredictable._

When he had pushed her too far during one of their first training lessons, he had expected her to back out. She had stood back up and wiped the barf off her mouth and charged at him again.

Since then, he never goaded her to stand. He knew that she would get back up and challenge him over and over. When she had collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, he didn't say anything and just stood his ground, never taking his eyes off her. To his expectations, she did, and went at him again. He did stop after she blacked out though, and realized that maybe he was taking it too far and opted to stop their training after she woke up.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again Uraraka. Don't come near me anymore."

"Why?! Is it because I'm not good enough? Is it because I'm not much of a challenge to you?"

"Fuck- just, go away! Go play with Deku or that four eyes!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I let you down. I'm sorry if I'm not strong enough, but that's the whole point of this thing! I want to get stronger, and…I need your help, Bakugou-kun. I know that I may be a nuisance to you, but I need you. Please."

She was an element to his life that he had accepted.

"Uraraka."

"Bakugou-kun."

And when they faced off each other again during their second year of the sport's festival, Katsuki had decided _what the hell._

"I'm not going to go easy on you. Back out when you still have the chance."

"I didn't take that option a year ago, and I haven't changed, Bakugou-kun. There isn't an option."

 _No, you've changed. That fire in your eyes has grown stronger and stronger. You're not the same at all._

When Midnight's call rang out, he charged at her as she did the same. His blood was pumping in his ears and he could feel a grin that was almost maniacal grow on his face. It only widened when he realized that she had the same look on hers.

His emotions were a storm and there was no way of stopping them. He didn't know if they were ever going to do anything with the strange relationship they had, but one thing was definitely certain.

Uraraka Ochako would be the only girl whose name he would ever remember.

* * *

 **My first Kacchako Oneshot.**

 **I love these two. I couldn't help it. Of course I love IzuOcha too, but I love Kacchako just about the same! They have so much potential to be more than what they currently are in Canon, and I just couldn't help it. I know it's not realistic since well, it is Katsuki, but I just want them to have a relationship. It doesn't even have to be romantic. I just want more Kacchako interactions.**

 **I might follow with another Kacchako with Ochako's POV. Or an IzuOcha. Or I could go back to continuing with Zero to Hero. I was just struck by inspiration because of all the training Kacchako fics.**

 **Love all of my dear readers, and I hope you will continue to support me!**

 **~LunaricFairy12~**


End file.
